The Forget-Me-Not Syndrome
by WishfullyThinking
Summary: Mostly complies with both canons of MiB Movies and MiB: The Series, but splits off a bit. Based off the episode "The J is for James Syndrome". Jay isn't Jay anymore– he's James Edwards of the NYPD after a destructive joyride in the LTD and immediate neuralyzation. So why can't Kay just let him go like he did with Dee? Eventual Jay/Kay.
1. Chapter 1

**When I started watched MiB again, I just fell in love with Jay and Kay's relationship, so naturally I tried to find everything I could on the fandom, then I stumbled across MiB: The Series and I fell even more deeply. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jay had to go and do it now, didn't he?

They were in Zed's office. Jay had caught Kay by surprise, driving the LTD against his express orders to just change the oil, and ended up crashing somewhere downtown. Luckily no pedestrians were injured, but the LTD was totaled and practically hundreds of people saw the impossibly fast vechile. It was too much to let go, especially with Jay having took the blame for Eidi last time the LTD was destroyed.

Zed gave the order with a little nod of his head, pulled on his sunglasses. Jay whipped around, smiling as if it were a joke.

"I'm sorry." Kay flipped on his standard issue sunglasses that muted the horrified look on Jay's face. But the expression washed away as the flash enveloped his face, a vague dullness replacing it.

"I'm sorry, Kay." Zed bowed his head somewhat. "I'm sure we can find a replacement partner for you soon."

Kay stuffed his emotional baggage into his chest before leading the ex-agent from Zed's office, almost resenting Zed for what he had to do to his partner. Ex-partner, he caught himself.

But he knew it was no use being angry at Zed. Jay– James had done exactly the opposite of what Kay had told him to do. Of course, he did feel especially angry at Slick for this, but his anger was muted as he directed the dull-eyed ex-agent, passing Elle who took a double-take, a hand flying to her mouth as she shook her head. Kay didn't wait up for her, pushing James into a dressing room where Kay rummaged around for the clothes he left behind some four years ago when he was first employed. He directed James to change out of his uniform, pulling on his old t-shirt and jacket which looked somewhat goofy compared to Kay's suit.

After he was sure James was still lucid, he pulled James by the elbow and up to the elevator and out the front doors.

Kay turned to James, giving a small sigh before directing James to what had happened over the years. That he had been under cover to bust a crime ring and had been traumatized over it to explain the memory loss. Kay would pull some strings to get James back into the NYPD. Kay flagged down a taxi and paid the man to deliver James to Lower Manhattan. It occured to Kay to let James know he was homeless now– everything James had owned was now being repossessed by the MiB, which Kay had unfortunately no control over. Kay patted the younger man on the shoulder, recieving a vague smile in reply.

"See you around, Slick."


	2. Chapter 2

James was disoriented as he hopped out of the taxi, throwing a vague wave over his shoulder in thanks as he began walking in the direction he guessed where his Aunt Clara lived.

James was fuzzy on the details, but as far as he knew, his apartment had been vacated while he had been undercover, which he hoped the NYPD would compensate for. The only family he had around this part of town was his Aunt Clara. His mom had died years ago, and he wasn't sure where his dad was. James guessed dead.

Catching sight of a telephone booth, James quickly rummaged in his pockets, coming up with a paperclip, two lumps of lint, and a couple of twenty-five cent coins. It was at least enough for him to talk to his aunt for five minutes.

His aunt picked up on the second ring, "James Edwards the Third! What happened to you? I invited you to dinner three years ago and you never showed up!"

James laughed, "Sorry, something came up at work."

"Well, tell me about it when you get over here, boy. I'm forcing you over here for dinner, whether you like it or not." He could tell his aunt wasn't actually angry with him, there was a smile in her voice.

"Alright, alright. I'll be over there in ten minutes– I don't have a car."

"Oh, be careful!" She piped up, "See you then."

James quickly said his goodbyes and exited the booth and began jogging down the road. James still felt (and looked) like a well-built machine. Perhaps even better than he remembered.

Color splashed the sky as it began to grow darker. James hurried down the street. Even as a police officer, he could be subject to pick-pocketing or attacks, which he didn't want to deal with on his day back.

James felt fine however– not at all stressed or in pain. Perhaps his back was a little stiff, but otherwise fine. Curiously, James only felt sort of... sad. It was an underlying feeling, something he could easily push out of his mind. He chocked it up to the trauma he recieved, and the memory loss that went with it.

Strangely, he didn't question the memory loss until he realized... four years? And not one single memory?

James shook it off, his mind denying anything wrong. He didn't feel wrong...

Those thoughts were set aside the moment James stepped through his Aunt's door. His aunt was a large woman, not fat but curvy and with a very warm aura around her. She quickly enveloped James in a hug and pulled him inside and proceeded to feed him second and third helpings, saying he needed "to get some meat on those skinny bones" and to "make up for all the dinners he missed".

The house was small and was filled with many knick-nacks and wall-paper that hadn't been updated since the seventies. In the living room his aunt had a TV almost as old, but luckily had color. The ceiling was stained with nicotine of the past owners, the kitchen was rather bare and small with a tiny corner filled up with a circular table and four chairs that barely fit into the space. Aunt Clara had to shimmy around her guests to get pans and pots as she cooked.

"You still make a mean meat-loaf." James grinned as he dug in. He hadn't had a home-cooked meal in ages, as far as he knew. This was delicious.

"You'd better have more then," She smiled, setting a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. As James looked at the bowl, he could help but feel something was off. His head hurt badly, but ended quickly as it began. Luckily he didn't have time to make a face, but his Aunt noticed his staring.

"Something wrong with my mashed potatoes?" She asked.

"No..." James said somewhat vaguely, serving himself a spoonful. "It's perfect."

Aunt Clara smiled, "Good. So, where are you staying?"

"Oh, uh..." It hadn't occured to him to look.

"It's okay, boy, you can sleep the night here on the couch. I can help you look for an apartment in the morning, if you'd like." She offered kindly.

"I think the NYPD will handle it, but thanks." James smiled, and began stuffing his face once more.

Soon dinner was finished and James took the gentlemanly route by washing all the dishes like he used to do when he was twelve. He finished wiping down the counters around nine, and felt the overbearing weight of sleep tugging at his eyelids.

"I'm gonna hit the sack." He yawned, surprised at his lack of energy.

"Oh, goodnight. There are some blankets you can use on the couch." She replied before going up to her own room.

James quickly turned off all the lights downstairs before crawling onto the sofa which was a foot too short for him, causing his legs to fall over the arm of the chair. He was out like a light, his arm draped over the side while beams of light touched his skin where they peered through cracks in the curtains.


	3. Chapter 3

Kay's eyes continued to change color throughout the series, so I compromised.

* * *

James was in a dark tunnel. There was hardly any light for him to describe his surroundings, but he knew in his gut that he did not like this place at all. It smelt damp, something sticky-sweet in the air. As he took a step, he noted he was wearing a black and finely cut suit, and the sunglasses on his nose weren't exactly helping his eyesight in the dark room. It was too late to take them off, however. Something snatched him off his feet. He squirmed, coming face-to-face with a giant-ass bug, which began to open it's jagged maw. James let out a scream despite himself as he inched closer–

James bolted upright, heaving breaths of the cool air. He was on his aunt's couch, half-way tangled in the blanket he had threw on himself. He checked the time; around twelve at night. James let out a breath of relief, relaxing back into the couch.

He had half-way closed his eyes when the door-knob started moving. James bolted up and out of the couch, eyes wide and searching for a potential weapon. Then his eyes caught something; one of his trophies he had won in track when he was in high school. It was gold, but it had a wooden bottom and looked heavy enough to take down an intruder. James grabbed it from the fireplace, readying himself at the side of the door. As the door creaked open, James took a breath and swung out blindly at the intruder, the trophy connecting with something– a hand. James tried to strike out with his free hand, but that was caught too. _What was this guy, a ninja?_

James was thrown to the floor in a heap, gasping for breath and crawling for his weapon.

"Don't." The intruder raised his hands and stepped into the house. "I'm a friend."

James squinted at the man. He looked half-way familiar, something striking deja vu. The man that had forced entry was an older gentleman, perhaps in his thirties or forties, his thick brown hair that was slicked back slightly receeding at the hairline. His eyes were hazel, hard to discriminate for brown, green, or blue, but they were striking in the darkness. He wore a suit, which fitted his form nicely and broadened out his already broad shoulders. The man was shorter, at least by a head.

"FBI." He said, cutting through the silence.

"Oh." James paused, "Why didn't you say so?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kay watched as James shakily got to his feet. He was still wearing the pants he had put on, but still wore a tank-top in his sleep. He still looked nervous and suspicious of Kay, frowning slightly.

"Why didn't you ring the bell?" He asked, skirting around the coffee table to put the trophy back on the fireplace, his eyes never leaving Kay's position.

"Didn't want to wake your aunt." Kay replied simply.

"Could've knocked..." James snorted.

"This is procedure," Kay continued, ignoring James's quip. "To check on agents and how they are adjusting to their former lives."

James seemed to hesitate, "I'm good... I'm good, and I'm looking forward to going back to the NYPD."

"Take it easy, take a few weeks off. You've been through..." Kay paused, his voice softening an octave. "...alot."

James cocked a brow but smiled, "I guess. Hey, my man, do you know if the NYPD'll compensate for my apartment? Nothing on my aunt, but I like my own pad."

"I'll see what I can do." A small smile tugged at Kay's lips. He offered his hand, which Jay shook. There was a startled expression on James's face.

"Hey... have I met you before?" James squinted.

Kay stepped back, his face becoming a silhouette. "No."

"Oh... okay." James shrugged idly, still wondering. He seemed apprehensive as Kay turned to leave.

"Uh, wait!" He stepped forward.

Kay turned, raising his brows. He doubted Slick could push past the neuralyzation on him and remember Kay so quickly. But he almost half-way hoped...

"Will I see you again?" He asked, almost a plea.

Kay paused.

"Possibly." And then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The boom of the club filled James's ears. He was in his usual uniform: orange jumpsuit with the top tied to his waist, white tank-top, badge on a chain, his glock tucked into his pants. He recently got a haircut (he would've got designs shaved into the sides, but that was too tasteful for the NYPD) and his ears re-pierced, wearing a pair of diamond studs as per usual.

He hadn't quite did as the FBI agent asked; he went right back to work as soon as he could. It felt right to be back in the force. It was also pretty awesome he got a new apartment. Maybe that agent he encountered was actually his guardian angel. He waved that notion off.

The beats of dubstep played loudly in his ear-drums. He hadn't gotten the appeal of it yet; no lyrics or anything except for this girl who mumbled gibberish during the calmer parts.

James was in there for two reasons; to watch for any drug deals or anything else against the law– and the chicks.

And boy, there were alot of beautiful women out and about this evening. He didn't know who to flirt with first. There was the lonely blonde at the end of the bar, or the crazy mixed girl with dreads swaying to the music. He was a Jack of All Trades kind of guy with women.

"Jay?" Someone touched his shoulder.

James turned, catching site of a pretty blonde woman, who looked eerily familiar. She wore a suit with a pencil skirt, with black heels that boosted her an inch.

"Jay? Naw, I ain't Jay." He gave the woman a charmingly crooked smile, flirting unashamedly. "But I could help you find 'em."

She rolled her eyes, a red-headed man rivaling even James's height joining her, wearing yet another suit which seemed to be a popular style nowadays. Maybe Jay should get one.

"C'mon, he doesn't remember us. We've got an assignment, _remember_?" His voice was a touch rude, a touch understanding, but all condescending.

The woman frowned and nodded, leaving a very confused James behind. The two were talking to the lonely blonde at the end (threesome?) and abruptly left with her (definitely a threesome).

James was puzzled, but he brushed it off, coming to the conclusion she thought he was someone else.

As more people packed in, a woman caught his eye. Tan, dark locks and hazel eyes. She was perfect. They locked eyes, and James curled his finger in a 'come hither' motion.

They were soon laughing and flirting openly. James was pretty positive that if anything illegal was going to go down, the bartender and the bouncers out front would be a force enough to be reckoned with.

As they exited the bar from the back entrance, James saw his Guardian Angel again.


	6. Chapter 6

Kay's new partner was U, unfortunately.

"Whatever are you going to do without your personal brown-noser licking your boots every other thirty minutes?" X had asked Zed when they all met. U shot X a resentful look, momentarily forgetting X was an alien.

"Zed'll find a new shoe-shiner." Kay replied in his monotone I'm-teasing-you voice.

"Right." Zed gave Kay an eyebrow raise along with a curious gaze. It wasn't like Kay to tease his partner like that, it was almost aggressive. Perhaps Kay was still stung about Jay. "Anyway, a runaway Arquillian has been spotted around Downtown Manhattan's bar area. She's in her rebellious teenage stage." Zed winced.

"Got the intel from Jeebs," Elle interrupted, placing a picture on Zed's desk. It was an Arquillian-type human suit; tan skin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes, and all the destructive power of Superman on steroids.

"We're on it." Kay walked out the door.

"And us?" X asked.

"You two'll be handling a Symbiote problem." Zed replied, glancing after U. "Well, get going, Agent U!"

"Y-Yes sir!" U obediently replied, scrambling after Kay.

"I must tell you sir, this is an honor–" U began as they entered the garage facility and Kay began to open the door to the LTD. Kay almost wanted to tell U to sit in the back, but managed not to snap.

"Get in the car, U." He interrupted dully, and slid in himself. U did as he was told.

They were soon drifting down the streets of Downtown Manhattan, check a few bars and clubs here and there before they stopped at the final one on the corner of two avenues. As Kay exitted the car and intended to use the back entrance, out came a young couple; a dark haired woman with a tan and hazel eyes, and a man with puppy-dog brown eyes, hair shaved back, and pierced ears.

"Sir, isn't that–" U was about to say, but Kay sharply glared at him to be quiet.

"You?" James unwrapped his arm from the Arquillian, looking puzzled.


	7. Chapter 7

James was surprised and slightly... elated to see the agent so soon. He smiled brightly at him, ignoring the shorter man beside him.

"You didn't take my advice on taking a few weeks off, I see." Kay commented with amusement, a small smile slipping between the cracks of his emotional barrier.

"Couldn't wait to get back in the force." He shrugged his shoulders, "What're you and your friend doing here?"

"Actually, we've come to take Ms. Quillian home. She's a matter of national importance."

The woman shrunk back somewhat, shooting glares at the men in suits.

"Azalea Quillian?" James raised a brow at her name. "Is she a–"

"She's in the Witness Protection Program. I'm sure you can understand, James." Kay explained.

"Officer Edwards. Respect the badge." James's– Officer Edwards's– lips curled into a teasing smile. U rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Officer Edwards." Kay played along, "Might we have our witness back?"

"Couldn't we have a few more minutes to elope, man?" Officer Edwards smirked.

Kay deadpanned, "She's not what she seems."

"Oh?" Officer Edwards pursed his lips, doing a dramatic job of checking her out, her giggling as he did so. "Seems like what she seems to me."

Kay rolled his eyes, "Check her right ear."

Officer Edwards did as he was told, finding two strange, metallic protrusions in her ear.

"What're these–" He began to touch her ear, but his wrist was caught quickly by Kay, who somehow managed to go around the LTD in two seconds. _'Damn, that man was fast!'_

"No touching. We have every reason to believe she's being tracked." Kay let his hand linger on James's wrist a little longer than usual. "Might we escort her now?"

"Uhh, sure." James let out a crooked– somewhat dissapointed smile and waved to the woman as U directed her into the back of the LTD.

Kay was a little more into Jay's personal space than he had expected, taking a step back before clearing his throat. He went around his car, opening the driver's side door. "Be careful out there, Officer Edwards."

"Hey, what do they call you?" James asked aloud before Kay slipped in.

Kay paused, then spoke. "They call me Kay."


	8. Chapter 8

Kay had to ignore U the whole way back to HQ. He could probably rival James in the chatter department, but U's chatter was not about aliens or Kay's personal life, but the rules and regulations of the MiB, and how Kay shouldn't have had told James his name.

"I know the regulations, Agent U, I was a hand in making them." Kay interrupted U's ranting, succeeding in shutting him up.

"Then why did you tell him your code-name?" U hissed, obviously disapointed in his superior officer's disregard of the rules.

"Because, obviously, Agent Kay still cares for James." Said the Arquillian in the back silkily, smirking into the mirror, their eyes meeting.

"Of course I care, he's my ex-partner." Kay grunted.

"Sure, it's just that." She chuckled, then gazed out the window. _Teenagers, pfft._

As soon as they returned to HQ, Kay and U reported to Zed, and had the Arquillian woman sent back to her home planet, and gave them a new assignment, which was the utmost importance.

"It seems our friend Drekk has escaped once more." Zed began wearily, receiving a dramatic gasp from U, which he ignored, "But he's become a little more tact in the espionage department."

"Human suit?" Kay raised a brow.

"Indeed. Shake down Jeebs, see what he knows. We have every reason to believe he might be after you and James, so I would keep an eye on our ex-agent."

"Sir yes sir!" U popped up. Zed rolled his eyes.

Kay nodded, gesturing for U to follow. They jumped in the LTD again, and sped off toward's Jeebs's shop.

As they entered the shop, Jeebs was shining a golf club, and started at the sight of the MiB Agents.

"Kay! My favorite customer!" Jeebs grinned hastily, putting the club down nervously. "How can I help you on this fine da–"

"Who'd you sell a human suit to, Jeebs?" Kay commanded dryly, noting the burn marks on the counter.

"I sold nothin' t' nob–" Jeebs began, but shrunk at the sight of Kay's weapon, "Uh, I mean, I think I did see _someone with hot-hands_ earlier today, wantin' a suit."

"Drekk." Kay frowned.

"Heh, uhm, yeah. He took a blonde man human suit, somewhat overweight with a beard. His hands burned through the suit, though. So he bought some heat-proof gloves to hide his mits." Jeebs explained, eyes trained at the barrel of the gun.

"Any idea where he went, Jeebs?" Kay lowered his brows.

"Uhh... well..."

SPLAT! Green goop decorated the walls where Jeebs's head had been moments ago. It quickly re-growed, however.

"Oh, c'mon man! I just had this place cleaned!" Jeebs complained, but sighed in defeat. "Said something 'bout Downtown, and that's all I know– really!"

Kay frowned, holstered his gun, and walked out the door with U on his heels.


	9. Chapter 9

James sighed, sipping from a cup of Starbucks™ brand coffee while leaning against a wall, with a few other fellow cops (albeit not as lithe or handsome as him) who were eating their daily amounts of donuts. James yawned, watching a few pedestrians go by, wondering how anyone could be this awake at six in the morning.

Jenna Springs, James's rookie desk-jockey-turned-field-agent hopped up next to him feverishly, wide-eyed even at this hour. "Edds, we got a breaking-and-entering down near East Street."

James smiled at the affectionate nickname. He was pretty sure they had known each other before the whole 'secret-crime-ring thing', which is why he put up with it.

He dumped his coffee in the trash, throwing a wave to his fellow officers before hopping in his vechile, feeling a strange sort of deja vu. _Wasn't he supposed to be in the passenger seat?_ He shook it off.

The message repeated over the radio, saying that the man was taking hostages.

"Well shit." He muttered, unrolling his window.

"We gotta live one near East Street; hostages!" He shouted to the officers eatting, who managed to stand up and jog over to their car. James then drove towards East Street, skidding to a stop as a ball of fire went over their windshield.

"Holy mother of god." Springs squealed, opening her side and stepping out, pistol ready. James did as well, noting the ball landed in a garden a few feet away.

There were already a swatch of police vechiles and their owners standing around the building, one with a megaphone trying to make a deal with the hostage-taker.

Soon a fat man lumbered out of the house, seemingly unaffected by the guns being waved at him. The figure seemed to study the crowd before he and James locked eyes.

"Agent Jay, yer' going down!" He shouted, and threw what seemed to be a ball of fire he constructed out of thin air, aimed directly at his face.

James jumped and managed to get out of the way, his vechile bursting into flames and not his pretty face. _'Whoever in hell this Jay guy is, he owes me big time!'_

The police started firing, their bullets seeming to have no effect on the fire-maker, as he began throwing the balls of fire into the crowd. People scattered– it was chaos. James grabbed Springs and took cover behind a brick wall, catching their breath.

"Now what, Edds?" Springs forced herself to breath through her nose, trying not to go into shock.

"Now we–" James began, but his words faltered as a familiar black car made its way on the scene, skidding to a halt. A fireball that made impact on the windshield did no damage.

And out stepped James's Guardian Angel, once again making his appearance in James's life.


	10. Chapter 10

Kay stepped out of the LTD, pulling out his gun, aiming it at Drekk, who was holding another fireball, looking on in almost amusement.

"MiB, drop the fireball and come out nice and slow." Kay commanded, U slipping out of the LTD at exactly the wrong time.

Drekk did not comply, laughing maniacally and chucking the fireball at U. U froze in horror, watching the fireball coming towards him.

"U!" Kay shouted, U snapping out of it and ducked just in time. Kay, however, was not so lucky. The fireball flew over the LTD and smashed into Kay's shoulder, burning through his suit and acidicly eating at his flesh.

Kay dropped to the ground, groaning in pain, managing to roll and stop the fire. He could tell the nerve-endings were deadened by the sheer force the fireball had hit him, for he felt no pain after the first few seconds. He couldn't move, feeling himself go into shock. Where was U?

He heard someone scramble beside him. It wasn't U, he was too tall.

"Oh shit, man down!" Someone shouted– a woman. "Edds, he's going into shock."

Edds... Edwards... James.

"Keep him comfortable, call a hospital." James commanded.

"No!" Kay managed to yell. He had no identifying marks, no records of him, nothing. It would be a try situation to get out of if he was sent to a hospital. "No... hospital."

"Sssh, you're gonna be fine." James whispered to him. Kay felt something brushed his face, a soft hand going through his hair. Kay sighed, leaning into the touch.

There was shouting, the sound of something flying through the air. All Kay saw was black.


	11. Chapter 11

James forced Springs to duck as another fireball flew through the air, smashing into another house and causing the inhabitants to scream in fear. James cursed, ordering Springs to call in back-up. Wherever Kay's friend went, he was gone.

"Well?" He asked Springs, cradling Kay's head in his lap, checking his vitals and finding he had passed out.

"Nothing. It's all static." She sighed. She looked in the direction of the gun Kay had dropped when he was hit. She grabbed it, examining it. It was silver-plated, it seemed, and looked like no weapon she had ever seen before.

"Get him outta here," She nodded to Kay's unconscious form, "I'll cover you."

"Wha– who're you giving your superior officer orders?" James snorted.

"Please, he needs medical attention and I can't drag him. You can do that. I'll be fine." She replied forcefully. James had to admit, she had a point.

He nodded to her, and she returned the gesture, hopped up from the vechile and began firing. James pulled Kay into his arms, half-dragging and half-carrying him to another police vechile. Springs kept firing even after he was behind cover. The fireballer was still distracted, covering himself with his arms as the beams from the strange gun hit him.

James opened the passenger side first, pushed Kay in and closing the door. James then got in the drivers side, not before watching a fireball hurtle into a police car near Spring and explode, knocking Springs back with it.

"No! Damnit!" James yelled, but soon fireballs began to land near his vechile. James quickly hot-wired it (_'No, I know how to do it isn't 'cause I'm black!_) before slamming the gas and rocketing out of the area.


	12. Chapter 12

Kay was gonna be pissed with U. And U was just calm enough to realize that.

U hadn't completely left; he was just frozen in fear behind a stone wall, not sure what to do, but once he heard that explosion and a vechile drive away, he knew he had to do _something!_

U rushed out, gun at the ready and– Drekk was gone. He sure left a hell of a mess behind too.

"Better call in the clean up crew, Kay." U quipped smarmily, then paused. "...Kay?"

U quickly began sorting through the wreckage, praying that he wouldn't find Kay's body in the ruins– and he was in luck. All he found was a female officer, unconscious and bleeding, along with dozens other civilians and cops, but otherwise not in critical condition.

U pressed down on his watch communicator. "U here– we need a clean up crew on East Street, and a medical team; lots of injured here."

"What about Drekk?" Zed's harsh voice commanded over the communicator. "And where's Kay?"

"Uhh, well, sir... he, uhm... he got away." U squeaked out.

"And Kay?"

"Uhh... missing, sir."

Zed sighed, "Better call in the search team too."


	13. Chapter 13

Kay's mind was foggy, disoriented. But there was no pain, in fact, he felt quite comfortable.

He was laying on something soft. He wasn't in his suit, he was in pajamas– the shirt a tiny bit too tight, but it was unbuttoned enough to allow him to breath comfortably, and the pants were a bit too long and tight at the hips.

Kay opened his eyes, half-expecting to be in a hospital when he realized hospitals don't have comfortable beds.

He was in a large bedroom, with a long white rectangular bed with white covers drawn over his chest, black pillows supporting his head. The walls were painted a dark azure and there was a window at the farthest wall, the scenery obscured by black curtains.

The door was open. Kay couldn't see out of it. He tested his fingers and toes, finding everything to be in check, except for the sensation in his shoulder.

Kay lifted the covers and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt to examine his burn. From what he could tell without taking off the bandages, the skin was black and swelling, which unnerved Kay, but at least someone thought to put antibiotic ointment on the burn and wrap it.

"Good to see you're awake." Said James as he slide in the room, smiling in relief when he found Kay awake. Kay let out a small smile, genuinely happy to see him.

"What happened, where am I?" He asked, trying to sit up. James pushed him down gently, his warm hand on Kay's chest. Kay stared at it until James took it away.

"I got you outta there. You're at my place, since you didn't wanna go to the hospital. But I read up on burns– you gotta third degree one, and I ain't got the right stuff to take care of it." James spoke truthfully.

Kay nodded, "I've got plenty of help back at HQ. Just help me into your car and I'll direct you there."

"Just rest for the day, man." James let out a crooked smile.

Kay sighed, rolling his eyes, but couldn't help but let out a small, affectionate smile. "One day, but that's it."

"Right." James smirked. "I'll be right back. Want anything?"

"Water, please."

"On it."


	14. Chapter 14

Tilting a glass cup under the faucet, James quickly filled the glass with tap, closing his eyes to rest a moment. He had been so worried over the man, just laying so still on his bed. Thank god he woke up.

_'But,_ James wondered, _'What is with all the touching?'_

James wasn't as dull-witted as some might believe. He had noticed how comfortable Kay had felt near him, grabbing his wrist, standing almost shoulder-to-shoulder. Perhaps placing his hand on Kay's bare chest was pushing it a little far, but he wanted to gauge the agent's reaction to the touch.

James had smelt him; on accident, of course. The scent was maddeningly familiar– Aqua Velva Aftershave and some cheap-ass cologne around his neck, mixing the scents into a strange, spicy sort of musk. And his hair was so soft when James raked his fingers through Kay's hair...

James shook his head wildly, heart pounding in his chest.

James calmed himself, _'I'm just curious 'bout the guy. It ain't nothing else._

When James returned with a glass of water, Kay was gone.

"Dammit." James set the cup on the nightstand, spinning on his heel and peering out the window, catching sight of the injured man below trying to hail a taxi. James quickly formulated a plan of sorts, climbing out the window like a spider-monkey and jumping onto a fire escape to clamber down to the streets below. Kay caught sight of him, spinning and taking off in the opposite direction.

Kay was in shape, James could give him that, but he was just not as long-legged as James was.

James sped across the pavement easily, dodging pedestrians left and right, eventually catching up to Kay. He eventually tackled him to the ground, careful to support Kay's injured side while still immobilizing him.

"Gotcha." James smirked, not minding their legs were intertwined.

Kay was nonplussed, "I was going to come back."

"I could've given you a ride." James shrugged.

"FBI, remember?" Kay reminded.

"Right..." James was starting to doubt that now, from the fireball-throwing guy. James pulled himself up, helping the injured agent to his feet.

"At least let me follow you there, and wait outside." James tried to mediate.

"How sweet, an escort." Kay replied with a monotonous voice that James just knew was teasing.

"Just say yes, would you?" James grunted, leading him by the arm.

"I suppose there's no harm in waiting around the block." Kay shrugged. "As long as you don't mind waiting a few minutes."

"I'm prepared to do that. Then we get back to my place and you rest." James confirmed for the both of them. Kay simply agreed with a slight tilt of his head, secretly amused and a tiny bit flattered by the attention.

They wound around the streets of New York, going down avenues and parks, James coming to the conclusion that the agent was trying to throw off James' sense of direction in which they were going.

"Maybe we should've just taken a cab." James let out an exasperated whine.

"Hush, you can wait here. I'll be back." Kay commanded before sauntering off. James scurried after the agent after a moments hesitation, but to his surprise, Kay had disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Kay entered the unmarked building, passing by a man in a suit, sitting in a chair in the middle of the hall, reading from the hot-sheets.

"Hello Kay. Aren't you missing?" He asked without looking up from the page.

"Not anymore." Kay replied, stepping into the elevator and pressing the button. The elevator descended, and Kay turned around as he entered the MiB. A few agents gasped at his appearance; Kay had pulled his ruined suit back on, his shoulder and the arm beside it was completely burned off, leaving his arm bare. Elle ran up to greet him, Zed rushing from his office and downstairs.

"Kay!" Zed shouted, "Agent U called you in missing. Where in Sam Hell did you get off too? And what happened to your arm?"

"Drekk burned me," Kay replied. "Third degree burns. James was on duty at the time and patched me up."

"Jay?" Elle raised her brows, her voice airy with amusement. "It seems fate has a way of drawing you two together, MiB or not."

Kay shook his head, ignoring that quip. "I need medical treatment. Zeeltor in his lab?"

"Like usual. I'll call off the search teams; you gave us a real scare." Zed pursed his lips, "Also, Kay... would you prefer another partner than U?"

"Missing your brown-noser so quick?" Kay quirked a brow.

"No," Zed's face dropped its concern. "I just feel he might be holding you back. I could probably make arrangements for Aileen–"

"No." Kay interrupted, "She has her own arrangements. But... it would be nice to speak to her."

Zed nodded, "I'll see what I can do. Now go get your shoulder checked."

Kay nodded, stepping over to Zeeltor's lab. The door slid open, the spacious room filled with standard medical equipment and a few of Zeeltor's inventions and odds-and-ends. Zeeltor himself was fiddling with what Kay recognized as a brightly colored kazoo, from the noise the contraption was making.

"Kay! It's good to see you aren't Kay Flambeau; Drekk's special." Zeeltor enthusiastically called, his morbid humor not still compatible to his supposed 'bedside manner', "Have you ever played with a kuzoo before, Kay? I believe I could modify it to put out a higher frequency in order to–"

"Excuse me, but I would like to have my arm examined before it festers." Kay interrupted, his monotone was edged with something akin to irritation. The edges of his injury were burning and itching badly at this point.

"Oh! Of course." Zeeltor set the kazoo down, his voice never losing it's happy tone. "Let me see what I can do."

Zeeltor gently undid the bandages, cleaning off the antibiotic ointment to look at the damage.

Zeeltor clicked his tongue, "Oh my. This looks... uhm... not amazing. But I bet I can heal up your skin lickety-split!"

Zeeltor began rummaging around his things while Kay sat, tapping a foot to the linoleum.

"Ahh! Here we are, Agent Kay." Zeeltor returned with a tube of unknown contents and a scanner. "I'm only afraid that you will never be able to feel sensation on your shoulder again."

Kay nodded, signalling for the doctor to continue. The doctor began spreading the ointment, a burning and tickling sensation taking up Kay's shoulder. Kay's skin re-growed right before his eyes, pink and tender to the touch.

"There we... are!" Zeeltor then scanned it, making sure there were no abnormalities. "I think you're ready to get back on the bronco, as they say."

"Tell Zed I'm taking the weekend off." Kay replied, stripping the ruined jacket and undershirt off.

"Where are you off to, Agent Kay?" Zeeltor inquired, setting down the tub and the scanner.

"I promised James I would come back." Kay answered truthfully as he pulled on another undershirt and black jacket, tightening the tie.

"How sweet of you!" Zeeltor chirped, "It's nice to see that even Jay being fired hasn't kept you apart!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kay asked, his response slow.

Zeeltor shrugged in response, not understanding why it wouldn't be understood.

Kay shook his head, turning to meet back with James.


	16. Chapter 16

James leaned against a stone wall, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the Agent to return. Cars passed by, pedestrians sauntering their way down the street, uninhibited by the injury of another. Or so James assumed.

James closed his eyes, tugging on his badge that dangled off the chain on his neck. He had an overactive imagination, of course, only thinking of the pain Kay was going through–

Someone tapped on his shoulder. James opened his eyes, hesitant to see the person and to be let down. But luckily, it was Kay.

"Kay!" James grinned, wrapping his arms around the agent, snuggling the agent's head into his chest, breathing in the scent of his hair. Kay was caught off guard, catching himself on James' hips.

Kay couldn't help but breath in, his scent tickling his nose through the thin material of his tank-top.

It seemed that James finally regained his composure, slowly pulling away from the hug and smiling crookedly at the agent, "H-How's your arm?"

The agent pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned a bit of his undershirt to expose his shoulder, which was pink but it was definitely healthy. James reached out and trailed his fingertips on the sensitive flesh. Kay seemed to twitch from the sensation, but was not surprised by the touch.

He quickly pulled his clothes back on, straightening his tie and raising a brow at the NYPD Officer.

"So, uhm, wanna get something to eat?" James asked after a moment of hesitation, a little jittery from the touching.

Kay raised a brow, "Sure. Split the bill?"

"Sure." James nodded, leading the way down the street. They were a strange pair, with James in an orange jumpsuit and a tanktop while Kay was in a classy black suit. Luckily nobody found the two strange in this part of town, and James was thankful. He didn't want anybody to think they were, like, on a date or something. How silly would that be?

James shook his head, glancing at the agent as they entered a Wendy's. Kay offered to order at the front, so James sat back in a booth, glancing outside, his mind alight with thoughts.

_'Was this a date, and how would Kay feel about that?'_ James sweated, a flush rising on his neck as he tapped his fingers on the table, _'And how did his skin grow back so fast? Did Kay think of him like that too?'_

Kay returned, shaking James from his thoughts. He held a tray filled with food, scents familiar. As he tore open his order, he was surprised to find a chicken sandwich with no pickles and barbecue sauce.

"How'd you know?" James asked, taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

"Lucky guess." Kay shrugged, avoiding his eyes.

James studied the man, his 'guardian angel'. He had an idea Kay was keeping a little more information from James than he cared to admit. And James, well, he'd get it out of him eventually.


End file.
